


Selviytyjä

by Afeni



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Gen
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afeni/pseuds/Afeni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eiko on viisivuotias, kun hänen isoisänsä lähtee viimeiselle matkalleen. Hän jää asumaan rauniokylään yhdessä mooglejen kanssa. Jokaisen on tehtävä osansa pienessä joukkiossa ja pian Eiko löytää tavan kantaa kortensa kekoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selviytyjä

“Koska ukki tulee takaisin, Mog?” Eiko tuijotti mooglejen kasaamaa kivikekoa, jonka alle ukki oli piilotettu. He olivat usein leikkineet piilosta ukin kanssa. Ainoana sääntönä oli ollut, ettei kylän ulkopuolelle saanut lähteä. Jotenkin ukki oli aina keksinyt Eikon piilot, mutta Eikolta oli mennyt kauan ukin löytämiseen. Nyt hän tiesi, minne ukki oli piiloutunut, joten oli epäreilua, ettei hän saanut siirtää kiviä.  
”Kupo kupokuppo, kupo”, Mog vastasi Eikon puseron sisältä. Hän tunsi mooglen lämpöisenä keränä rintaansa vasten.  
”Kuuleeko ukki sen, jos soitan hänelle huilulla?”  
”Kupo!”

Eiko piteli huilua selkänsä takana ja keinutti itseään kivikasan ääressä. Lopulta hän istahti muista erillään olevan kiven päälle ja nosti huilun huulilleen. Hän osasi soittaa hyvin ikäisekseen, niin ukki ainakin oli usein sanonut.

Morrison, Chimomo, Mocha, Mimoza ja Momatose lennähtivät kaikki paikalle ja asettuivat Eikon ympärille kuuntelemaan kivistä kimmahtelevaa sävelmää. Kun aurinko vajosi vuorten taakse hiljalleen ja värjäsi eidolonmuurin oranssinpunaisella valollaan, oli kuin liekit olisivat nuolleet muuria ja tanssahdelleet sen pinnalla.

Eiko soitti niin kauan, että aurinko oli kadonnut kokonaan näkyvistä ja sen tilalle olivat nousseet kaksi kuuta, sininen ja punainen. Hän puhalsi viimeiset sävelet huilustaan ja laski sen syliinsä. Vatsa kurlahti vaisusti, kuin sekin olisi kaivannut ukkia. Eiko puhahti itsekseen ja lähti tallustamaan kohti kotitaloa.

Ovenkahva oli niin korkealla, että Eiko yletti siihen juuri ja juuri. Ovi itsessään oli painava, mutta hän jaksoi kuitenkin vetää sen auki. Mooglet pyrähtivät hänen perässään sisälle pimeään taloon. Eiko kulki pyöreästä ruokailuhuoneesta keittiöön, jonka vierellä kohisi lähes suoraan mereen laskeva vesiputous. Kaksi seinistä olivat romahtaneet lähes täysin ja osa katostakin puuttui. Onneksi Madain Sarissa satoi vain äärimmäisen harvoin, joten suurimman osan aikaa keittiössä oli mukava puuhastella. Eiko tosin muisti ukin muutaman kerran levittäneen valtavan kankaan pöydän ja tuolien suojaksi, kun huono sää oli iskenyt. Itse hän ei jaksanut edes nostaa suurta kangasvyyhtiä.

Eiko kurkotti kattilan liedeltä, sen pohjalla oli yhä hieman kylmää keittoa. Se ei ollut kovin herkullista enää, mutta hän kaatoi sen tahmaiselle lautaselle ja nappasi pöydällä lojuneen lusikan. Sanaakaan sanomatta hän lusikoi viimeiset keitonjämät suuhunsa. Sattumia liemessä oli enää muutamia ja huomiseksi jäi vain pala kuivahtanutta leipää. Ukki oli lähtenyt salaperäiselle matkalleen jo useampi päivä sitten.

Kattila, lautanen ja lusikka saivat jäädä keittiönpöydälle. Eiko tallusti portaat alas laiturille ja pujahti kallion sisään kaiverrettuun huoneeseen. Oman sänkynsä sijaan hän kampesi itsensä ukin vuoteeseen, potki kengät jaloistaan lattialle ja hivuttautui peiton alle. Hän ei laskenut päätään tyynylle vaan kietoi kätensä se ympärille. Tyynyssä oli yhä ukin hieman savuinen tuoksu. Ukki oli tavannut poltella piippua iltaisin. Kun Eiko nuuhkaisi tyynyä, hänen mieleensä piirtyi kuva ukista istumassa ongen kanssa laiturin nokassa piippu suupielestä roikkuen. Hän nyyhkäisi hiljaa ja hautasi kasvonsa tyynyyn. Miksi ukin piti piiloutua?

~o~

”Ruoka on loppu, kupo!” Mochi huuteli keittiöstä.  
”Minä yritän kalastaa, kupo. Kun sinä huudat, kalat karkaavat, kupo”, Morrison vastasi istuessaan laiturin nokassa ukin onki kädessä. Eiko näpräsi huiluaan ja katseli mooglejen puuhia. Hän ei ollut varma, kuinka kauan siitä oli, kun ukki oli piiloutunut. Mog sanoi ukin kuolleen. Kaikki kuulemma kuolivat joskus, mutta sitä ei tarvinnut pelätä. Kuolleilla oli hyvä olla.

Miksei Eikolla sitten ollut?

”Me tarvitsemme muutakin ruokaa kuin kalaa, kupo”, Chimomo huomautti.  
”Kupo, eikä enää yhtään oglopia!” Mimoza lisäsi.  
”Minä voin etsiä metsästä sieniä ja kasviksia, kupo”, Momatose tarjoutui.  
”Se on hyvä ajatus, kupo, minä tulen mukaasi”, Chimomo päätti. ”Jää sinä siivoamaan taloa, Mimoza-kupo.”

Mimoza nyökäytti päätään ja pyrähti makuuhuoneen puolelle. Mochi kolisteli edelleen keittiössä, kun Momatose ja Chimomo lennähtivät pois paikalta. Eiko nojasi poskeaan käteen ja huokaisi. Ehkä hänkin voisi tehdä jotain.

Eiko nousi paikaltaan ja kipusi portaat ylös. Mooglet eivät kiinnittäneet häneen huomiota, kun hän poistui talosta. Oli tavallista, että hän liikuskeli ympäri Madain Saria pitkin päivää. Tällä kertaa Eiko aikoi kuitenkin tehdä jotain erilaista. Hän oli jo kiertänyt kaikki rauniotalot moneen kertaan. Hän oli toki tehnyt niin jo ukin kanssa, mutta tämän piiloutumisen jälkeen vielä uudestaan. Missään ei ollut ruokaa. Jäljellä oli vain joitain vanhoja vaatteita ja erilaisia käyttöesineitä, mutta ei mitään syötävää.

Astuessaan ulos kylän portista Eiko tunsin Mogin pyörähtävän paitansa sisällä. Moogle pyrähti esiin, kierähti ilmassa ja kasvoi kokoa moittiva ilme kasvoillaan.  
”Kupopo kuppo kupo, Eiko! Kukupo kupo, kupo”, Mog huomautti.  
”Mutta…” Eiko mutisi. Mogin mainitsema lupaus puristi kahleena nilkassa. Ukki oli vaatinut häntä lupaamaan, ettei hän poistuisi Madain Sarista, ennen kuin täyttäisi kuusitoista vuotta. Eikolla oli tällä hetkellä ikää yhden käden sormien ja puolikkaan pikkurillin verran. Hän tiesi, että kuusitoista vuotta oli yhtä kuin kahden käden sormet, yhden jalan varpaat ja yksi varvas toisesta jalasta päälle. Niin pitkä aika, että sen kuluttua hän olisi aikuinen. Se oli ikuisuus!

Eiko istahti kylän portin viereen ja tuijotti kauempana keinuvaa merta. Ei hän halunnut matkustaa sen taakse, ei hänen tarvinnut tietää, mitä oli kaukaisuudessa. Hän halusi vain tehdä osansa, jotta kaikki saisivat ruokaa. Oli kamalaa mennä nukkumaan, kun vatsa mylvi kuin Bahamut.

”Me kävimme ukin kanssa Iifa-puulla”, Eiko sanoi. ”Ja ukki kävi vuoristopolun toisella puolella olevassa kylässä. Me odotimme sillalla. Muistatko Mog?”  
”Kupo”, Mog myönsi pienellä äänellä.  
”Eli voisi sanoa, että kylä ja Iifa-puu ovat melkein Madain Saria”, Eiko päätteli.  
”Kupoo…”  
”Ei ukki halua, että meillä on nälkä.”  
”Kupopo.”  
”Sitten se on päätetty!” Eiko ilahtui ja ponnahti takaisin jaloilleen. Ennen kuin Mog ehti kupottaa enempää, hän oli jo kipittänyt ulos kylästä ja kohti vuoristopolkua, joka vei salaperäiseen kylään ja valtavalle Iifa-puulle.

Iifa-puu oli hieno näky, mutta tällä kertaa se ei kiinnostanut Eikoa. Hän oli käynyt puulla monet kerrat ukin kanssa, kun ukki oli opettanut hänelle kutsujien historiaa. Nyt hän kuitenkin suuntasi askeleensa toisaalle, kylään, jonne ukki ei ollut häntä koskaan vienyt perille asti. Eiko kuitenkin tiesi, että kylässä oli ruokaa, koska siellä asui väkeä. Siitä ruoasta varmasti liikenisi vähän hänelle ja moogleillekin.

Vähän sen jälkeen, kun Eiko oli kääntynyt vuoristopolun ensimmäisestä risteyksestä, hän kuuli karmaisevan korahduksen, joka sai pensaat taipumaan ja maan tärisemään.  
”Mitä ihmettä?” hän sihahti perässään lentävälle Mogille.  
”Kupooh!!” Mog piippasi kauhistunut ilme kasvoillaan. Eiko nielaisi. Hän oli unohtanut koko jättiläisen, joka vaani vuoristopolulla. Ukkia hirvitys oli varonut, sillä ukki oli ollut taitava kutsuja ja pystynyt helposti taistelemaan sitä vastaan. Jätti oli tiennyt sen eikä haastanut riitaa, mutta Eiko oli vasta yhden käden sormien ikäinen. Hän ei pärjäisi jättiä vastaan.  
”Kupopoo!” Mog vaati.  
”Ei. Minä en halua olla nälkäinen!” Eiko kirahti. Vaikka hänen koko vartalonsa tärisi, hän lähti hiippailemaan eteenpäin.

Mutkan takana jättiläinen jo odottikin, mutta se oli käpertynyt päivänokosille kivenkumparetta tyynynään pitäen. Eiko tuijotti näkyä silmät laajenneina. Jätti veti henkeä niin lujaa, että oli imaista sekä Eikon että Mogin luokseen. Eiko tarttui moogleen ja puristi sen rintaansa vasten.  
”Kupoo…” Mog uikahti.  
”Ei hätää!” Eiko vastasi ja piteli kiinni läheisestä puskasta. Kun jätti puuskautti ilman taas ulos, Eikon jalat irtosivat maasta.

Pienen hetken oli rauhallista, sitten sama tapahtui uudestaan. Eiko keräsi kaiken rohkeutensa ja päästi pusikosta irti seuraavan tyynen hetken aikana ja singahti kohti seuraavaa pusikkoa. Hän sai juuri ja juuri ajoissa kiinni oksasta. Mog vinkui koko ajan hänen puseronsa alla, jonne oli piiloutunut heti tilaisuuden tullen. Lopulta hän pääsi pujahtamaan pois jättiläisen valtaamalta alueelta ja kapusi puutikkaita turvaan korkeammalle vuoristopolulla.

Mog jurputti koko matkan kylään vievälle sillalle asti, mutta Eiko ei enää välittänyt mooglen valituksista. Hän oli ensimmäistä kertaa koskaan matkustanut näin pitkälle ilman ukkia. Kylä kohosi sillan toisella puolella valtavana rakennelmana. Se ei muistuttanut lainkaan Madain Saria, joka koostui useista erillisistä rakennuksista – tosin raunioituneista, mutta Eiko oli tottunut näkymään. Tämä kylä oli yksi suuri rakennus, mutta ukki oli kertonut, että tuon rakennuksen sisällä perheillä oli omat kotinsa samalla tavoin kuin Madain Sarissakin.

Eiko kipitti siltaa pitkin sydän pamppaillen riemusta. Kun hän tuli kylän lähelle, hän siirtyi pois polulta ja piiloutui sitä reunustavien pensaiden joukkoon. Sen jälkeen, kun muut kutsujat olivat lähteneet viimeiselle matkalle, Eiko ei ollut puhunut kuin mooglejen ja ukin kanssa. Itse asiassa hän ei edes muistanut muita kutsujia kunnolla. Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan, millaista väkeä tässä kylässä asui. Ukki oli kertonut vain sen verran, että kutsujia he eivät olleet.

Eiko hipsutteli pensaikon halki niin lähelle kylää kuin suinkin uskalsi. Aivan kylän edustalla oli kaksi tiskiä, joille oli aseteltu erilaisia esineitä, suurin osa sellaisia, joita Eiko ei osannut nimetä. Kummankin tiskin takana istui joku. Nämä kaksi olivat väriltään vihreitä ja lähes yhtä lyhyitä kuin Eiko itse. Eiko päätti kuitenkin jäädä pensaaseen istumaan ja tarkkailemaan. Ukki ei ollut halunnut, että hän puhuisi vieraille, ennen kuin hän olisi aikuinen.

”Ralli-hou!” Paikalle ilmestyi kolmas vihreä, pienikokoinen mies. Tämä marssi Eikoa lähempänä olevan tiskin luokse.  
”Ralli-hou! Mittee sie tiellä?” tiskin takana istuva mies tiedusteli. Eiko höristi korviaan ja yritti saada keskustelusta selvää.  
”Miun miekka män katkeemaan. Tarttis vissiin uus hommata”, toinen vastasi ja puisteli päätään. ”Mie mänin sammakkoi metsästämään suolle, mutta siel hyökkäskin valtavva krapuhirviö ja miun miekka ei kestänykkään.”   
”Siul on käynä huon tuuri.”  
”Älä sie muuta virka.”

Eiko puisteli päätään. Vihreiden miesten puhe kuulosti omituiselta. Vaikka hän puhui erinomaisesti kutsujien kieltä sekä mooglea, hän ei pystynyt täysin ymmärtämään vihreitä pikkumiehiä. Nämä puhuivat melkein samalla tavalla kuin ukki, mutteivät kuitenkaan.

Kun toisen tiskin takana istuva mieskin liittyi keskusteluun miekoista, Eiko ei enää jaksanut kuunnella. Sen sijaan hän lähti hivuttautumaan eteenpäin kohti kylän sisempiä osia. Kummankin tiskin taakse oli laitettu hyllykkö. Niiden ja muurin väliin jäi juuri pikkutytön mentävä rakonen, joten Eiko pääsi livahtamaan miesten ohitse ilman, että nämä huomasivat mitään.

Eikon onnistui lipsahtaa valtavaan rakennukseen sisälle. Välillä hän joutui pysähtelemään esineiden ja huonekalujen taakse, jotta hän pysyi näkymättömissä. Hänen matkansa pysähtyi suureen varastohuoneeseen. Hän ei ollut varmasti koskaan nähnyt niin paljon purkkeja ja purnukoita erilaisista kasviksista puhumattakaan. Hän ei edes tiennyt kaikkien noiden kirkkaanväristen kasvisten ja hedelmien nimiä. Vihreillä miehillä totisesti oli ruokaa. Sitä oli niin paljon, etteivät nämä varmasti edes huomaisi, jos Eiko nappaisi vähän mukaansa.

Eikolla ei ollut reppua tai kassia, joten hän kasasi syliinsä kaiken, minkä pystyi kantamaan riittävän hiljaa ulos varastosta. Hitaasti hän hipsutteli kantamuksiensa kanssa kylästä samaa reittiä kuin oli tullutkin. Päivä oli jo kääntynyt iltaan, kun hän seisoi taas sillan toisella puolella ja katseli vihreiden miesten kylää. 

”Kaikki hyvin, Mog. Nyt voimme mennä kotiin”, Eiko kuiskasi paitansa sisään. Hänellä oli vielä pitkä matka ja jättiläinenkin ohitettavana, mutta tänä iltana pöydässä olisi ruokaa enemmän kuin pitkään aikaan.

~o~

Eiko lähestyi jälleen tutuksi käynyttä siltaa. Tällä kertaa pensaikko sen toisesta päästä oli raivattu kokonaan pois. Rakennuksen sivulta nousevat portaat saattoi nähdä jo kaukaa eikä seinustoilla kasvanut enää mitään. Isoimman ongelman kuitenkin aiheuttivat kaksi vihreää miestä, jotka seisoivat selin sillalle. Nämä olivat olleet paikalla jo usealla ruoanhakuretkellä, mutta Eiko oli onnistunut kiertämään kaksikon pensaikon kautta. Enää se ei ollut mahdollista.

”Kupopoo kupo popo kupo, kupo”, Mog ehdotti. Eiko nyökkäsi mooglelle, joka leijui hänen vieressään. He olivat tehneet samanlaisen retken jo niin monta kertaa, etteivät Eikon sormet ja varpaat riittäneet laskemiseen. Enää Mog ei valittanut vaan osallistui retkien suunnitteluun innolla. Lisäksi he olivat oppineet yhä paremmin välttelemään polulla vaanivaa jättiläistä.  
”Se on hyvä ajatus”, Eiko myönsi ja noukki maasta muutaman pikkukiven. ”Jos lennät heidän yläpuoleltaan portaisiin ja heittelet nämä, he juoksevat varmasti katsomaan, mitä tapahtuu.”  
”Kupo!” Mog vastasi ja otti Eikon ojentamat kivet vastaan.  
”Hyvä, sitten minä livahdan sisälle varastoon. Sinun täytyy vain olla nopea ja tulla perässä.”  
”Kupopopo.”

Kun suunnitelma oli laadittu, Eiko ja Mog lähtivät liikkeelle. Eiko hiipi varpaillaan niin hiljaa kuin ikinä pystyi, Mogin oli helppo lentää äänettömästi hänen vierellään. Kun he olivat jo melkein perillä, Eiko kyyristyi portaiden juurelle ja jäi odottamaan, että Mog pääsisi liihottelemaan eteenpäin.

Vihreät miehet juttelivat keskenään. Nyt Eiko ymmärsi näiden puhetta jo paremmin. Nämä käänsivät ja väänsivät sanoja omituisesti, mutta loppujen lopuksi puhe ei eronnut kovin paljon Eikon ja ukin käyttämästä kielestä.

Yhtäkkiä ylempää kuului rytinää. Mog oli singonnut kivet ja onnistunut samalla pudottamaan ruukun. Vihreät miehet vilkaisivat toisiaan.

”Kuulit sie? Varas on tiellä!” toinen kajautti.  
”Kuulin mie, männään nappaa se!” toinenkin innostui, eikä aikaakaan, kun molemmat olivat rynnänneet äänen suuntaan. Siinä välissä Mog oli jo lentänyt takaisin ja sujahtanut Eikon paidan alle.  
”Hölmöläiset”, Eiko kihersi sännätessään tuttua reittiä kohti varastoa. Hän ehti juuri ja juuri sujahtaa sinne, ennen kuin tuli nähdyksi. Varaston viereiseen ruokailutilaan asteli nimittäin samalla hetkellä seurue, jota hän ei ollut koskaan aiemmin nähnyt. Eiko jäi kurkistelemaan hetkeksi ovenraosta, mutta päätteli sitten, että vieraiden aiheuttama hämmennys oli paras käyttää hyödyksi ja ryhtyi tutkimaan, mitä herkkua löytäisi tällä kertaa kotiin viemiseksi.

Eiko sai kerrankin tutkia varastoa huoletta. Hän löysi purkin täynnä värikkäitä rakeita eikä voinut vastustaa kiusausta vaan kiersi korkin auki. Sisältä lehahti tuoksu, joka sai hänen suunsa kostumaan välittömästi. Hän nappasi punaisen rakeen ja tunki sen suuhunsa. Se oli parasta, mitä hän oli hetkeen maistanut, se suorastaan suli kielen päälle! Nopeasti hän tonki esille myös keltaisen ja vihreän. Nekin olivat herkullisia, mutta punaiset maistuivat parhaimmilta.

Mog lennähti Eikon syliin ja nappasi myös purkista rakeen.  
”Kupooh!” moogle innostui.  
”En… tiedä… mitä nämä… ovat… mutta otetaan… ne… mukaan”, Eiko mutisi suu täynnä rakeita. Hän olisi voinut elää pelkästään niillä. Hän tiesi, että hänen olisi pitänyt napata ruokatarpeet ja kiirehtiä ulos, mutta hänen oli vielä pakko syödä yksi värirae. Ne olivat niin hyviä!

Samassa varaston ovi narahti auki. Eiko työnsi kourallisen rakeita suuhunsa ja kääntyi katsomaan. Nainen violetissa mekossa tuijotti häntä niin järkyttyneenä, että tämän silmät näyttivät pian pullahtavan ulos päästä.  
”Varas!” nainen kiljaisi. Eiko kapsahti pystyyn ja purkki putosi hänen sylistään. Se helähti lattialle ja pienet rakeet levisivät kaikkialle. Eiko oli liukastua niihin, kun säntäsi naisen ohitse ulos varastosta.  
”Pidä kiirettä, Mog!” hän huikkasi peräänsä.  
”Kupo!” Mooglea ei tarvinnut kahdesti käskeä.

Eiko juoksi nopeammin kuin koskaan ja oli miltei törmätä kaksikkoon, joka seisoi keskustelemassa vartijamiesten kanssa. Eiko pani etäisesti merkille, etteivät nämä olleet vihreitä ja olivat pidempiä kuin kyläläiset, vähintään yhtä pitkiä kuin ukki, ja muistuttivat muutenkin kutsujia olemukseltaan. Hän ei kuitenkaan voinut jäädä ihmettelemään kaksikkoa, koska ei halunnut jäädä kiinni. 

Eiko kuuli vartijoiden huudot perässään, mutta pinkoi sillan yli niin kovaa kuin jalat suinkin kantoivat. Onnekseen hän tiesi, etteivät vihreät miehet koskaan seuranneet kovin pitkälle hänen ja Mogin perässä.

Hämmästyksekseen Eiko kuitenkin kuuli askeleiden seuraavan tällä kertaa. Hän vilkaisi taakseen ja näki joukon tuntemattomia tulevan kannoillaan. Hädissään hän kiristi yhä tahtia, muttei katsonut tarkkaan, minne oikein juoksi. Yhtäkkiä maa katosi hänen altaan. Hän puristi silmänsä kiinni ja odotti kauhuissaan iskeytymistään kallioon, mutta tunsikin nykäisyn selässään. Hän oli jäänyt henkseleistään kiinni seinämästä töröttävään puunjuureen.

”Kupopo!!” Mog kiljaisi ja lenteli hädissään Eikon edessä.  
”Pidä kiirettä, Mog, ennen kuin jäämme kiinni”, Eiko aneli mooglea. Tämän täytyi saada hänet irti.  
”Kupo!” Mog huudahti uudestaan ja näytti kauhistuneelta.  
”Mikä hätänä, Mog?” Eiko kysyi. Olivatko tuntemattomat saavuttaneet heidät jo, vaikka heillä oli ollut etumatkaa?  
”K-kupo!” Mog säntäsi eteenpäin vuoristopolulla ja katosi pian mutkan taakse. Eiko tuijotti tämän perään järkyttyneenä, ensimmäistä kertaa koskaan Mog oli jättänyt hänet yksin.  
”O-odota! Älä jätä minua tänne!”

Mog ei kuitenkaan kuunnellut. Eiko puri huultaan surkeana. ”Jumissa juurakossa oman mooglen pettämänä… Näinkö kaikki loppuu?” hän mutisi itsekseen. Tämänkertainen ruoanhakureissu ei totisesti ollut mennyt suunnitelmien mukaan. Hän ei ollut saanut kylästä mitään, joten hänellä oli nyt matkassa vain oglop, jonka hän oli napannut kiinni sinne mennessä. Ja nyt hän kaiken lisäksi roikkui juurakossa pääsemättä alas omin voimin. ”Mog, minä vainoan sinua ikuisesti, jos kuolen tähän!” Eiko kiljui.

Samassa Eiko huomasi jonkun seisovan alapuolellaan. Se oli poika, jolla oli häntä. Tuota yksityiskohtaa lukuun ottamatta tämä muistutti kovasti kutsujia… paitsi, ettei tällä ollut sarvea otsassaan. Miten se oli mahdollista? Kaikilla oli sarvi, paitsi moogleilla ja kylän vihreillä asukkailla!


End file.
